


Altered State of Mind

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, aphrodisiac, cus the sex pollen, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: “You can, you’d do anything for me wouldn’t you Walter?”And god he would, Walter would lay down his life for Lance, would give every waking moment with the agent even if his feelings would never be required. Walter sobs, tears spilling down his cheeks as he nods “Yes, yes”PWP LETS GO
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Kudos: 67





	Altered State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> IM ONLY POSTING THIS TO GET IT OUT MY DRAFTS BUT IF YOU LIKE IT DROP ME A COMMENT I HAVENT WRITTEN IN SO LONG 
> 
> This is only half a fic because I couldn’t be assed to write the build up maybe I’ll continue who knows
> 
> All you need to know is Lance is under the effects of an aphrodisiac and trapped in the lab with Walter and it just escalated from there

The moment Lance starts pressing into Walter, the scientist gasps with a shrill squeak; clinging desperately at the table as the head of Lance’s cock pops in. “Wait-no-“ Lance doesn’t listen, instead he keeps his pace and carries on sliding inside of Walter’s body; carving a space for himself and Walter scrambles to grip at his shoulders “Lance, no, it’s too big-!”

“You were made to take me” Lance dismisses; pushing Walter’s thighs further back so he’s more exposed. It’s such an incredibly lewd position and Walter can see everything Lance is doing to him. Agonising inch by agonising inch, Lance watches his cock disappear inside of Walter, Walter whining and begging Lance to slow down but he’s too far gone to care. It’s only when his hips settle flush against Walter’s that he allows himself to still and let Walter get used to the feel.

Walter’s head flops back against the table with a painful thwack, chest heaving as he sobs loudly. If Lance were in a clearer state of mind he might have realised he’d gone too far, that this was too much for Walter who’d barely managed two seconds of preparation. But he isn’t. Instead Lance coos and pets a hand through Walter’s sweat slicked hair. “Isn’t that better?”

“Hurts” Walter whimpers brokenly, looking up at Lance with tear filled eyes who smiles down at him and presses his nose to the crook of Walter’s neck. “Too much”

“You were made for this Walter” he shivers at the use of his name; Lance pulls back to spread Walter’s legs wider. “Look” reluctantly, Walter does look. Lance moves a hand between his thighs where the two of them are connected and he rubs a thumb over Walter’s stretched rim. It seems impossible to have fit the entirety of Lance’s cock but somehow he’s managed it. “Look how perfectly you take me, you’re such a good boy Walt”

He shouldn’t be deriving any pleasure from this, it’s morally wrong, but Walter’s dick gives a guilty twitch at the sudden praise. “R...really?”

Lance smirks; digging his thumb in against his cock and Walter wails at the pressure, he slides his hand up over Walter’s thigh and settles on Walter’s stomach. “Course I do, you’re perfect for breeding, gonna look so good pumped full”

Slowly, Lance withdraws till he’s barely still inside Walter and his insides clench uncomfortably around the sudden loss. “I can’t-“ the words he wants to say come out as a garbled groan when Lance pushes back into him, just as slow and firm as before and the sparks of pleasure and pain lace up his spine like electricity.

“You can, you’d do anything for me wouldn’t you Walter?”

And god he would, Walter would lay down his life for Lance, would give every waking moment with the agent even if his feelings would never be required. Walter sobs, tears spilling down his cheeks as he nods “Yes, yes”

“Such a good boy” Lance is still moving his hips, splitting Walter wide again and again and he’s never going to be the same after this. This place inside him will be a constant reminder that Lance cared for him, if but for a few hours.

Lance is never going to look Walter in the eyes again, he’s never going to even want to be in the same room as him again. This is going to be the last time he’s probably ever going to get with Lance again.

So maybe Walter can be selfish.

“It, it doesn’t hurt anymore” he croaks, so obviously lying because Walter’s still sobbing, tears running down his cheeks and chest shuddering with silent cries. He plasters on his best smile; reaching his hands up towards Lance who’s just out of his reach “Come here”

For a brief second, something akin to clarity flashes in Lance’s dark eyes, a moment of hesitation where Walter wonders whether Lance is back with him. But then Lance grins wolfishly and ducks his head low to meet Walter in an open mouthed kiss.

Lance thrusts into Walter with a bit more force this time, their bodies pressed flat together and Lance goes impossibly deeper, eager to touch every part of Walter, to stir up his insides and leave a mess for anyone who dares touch him after this. Like there will be anyone else.

It’s still painful, Lance is extremely big and Walter’s not exactly loose enough to take him, not to mention his lack of experience with this kind of thing. But Walter forgets all of it to kiss Lance, closing his eyes and picturing that they’re making love. That Lance isn’t just fucking him because of the aphrodisiac clouding his judgement.

“So good, tight and wet just for me” he picks up his pace, their hips meeting with loud smacks and Walter feels like he’s gonna lose his mind. It’s too much. Too much, Walter can’t do it. Walter doesn’t realise he’s babbling out loud, until Lance presses kisses to his tear stained cheeks; not slowing down at all but he’s petting everywhere on Walter he can reach in a comforting way “That’s it, perfect Walter, so perfect, never gonna have anyone else but me”

“Only you” Walter agrees; tugging Lance back up to kiss him again. “No one else”

“Gonna fill you up” it’s at that exact moment Lance nails Walter’s prostate head on and Walter screams, clawing at Lance’s back to ground himself from the overwhelming sensations. “Fuck, gonna breed you Walter, gonna keep you barefoot and knocked up, won’t ever have to leave my side again”

Walter’s begging at this point “Please, please, please” he’s meeting Lance thrust for thrust. Suddenly that’s all he wants too. Wants Lance to breed him, will take everything Lance will give him.

Lance seems to have the same idea because he’s pounding Walter into the table like he can get deeper, reach that part inside of Walter he’s looking for “You want that? Wanna be my little breeding bitch? God bet I could keep you knocked up year after year, bet you wouldn’t stop me”

Sharp teeth bite into the soft flesh of Walter’s shoulder; breaking the skin ever so slightly and Lance catches his prostate again and that’s all it takes for Walter. With a loud sob, Walter cums, hard and untouched. He paints the space between them with his orgasm and Lance carries on riding him through it.

Walter barely registers anything else for a while, focusing on coming down from his high and when he can finally see something other than white he realises Lance still hasn’t cum. He’s overstimulated, if he thought Lance was too big before it’s ten times more amplified and his cock rubs Walter’s insides raw.

“Lance” Walter reaches out to Lance, pressing breathy kisses against his cheek “Lance, please”

“Fuck Walt, gonna fill you up” And Walter wants nothing more, spreads his thighs wider for Lance “Knock this tight little ass up, paint that pretty little womb white”

“Please, please”

It takes a few solid thrusts but Lance eventually follows through on his promise, he’s pressing in as deep as he possibly can and Walter swears he can feel the head of Lance’s cock bulging in his stomach. The feeing of a sudden rush of cum filling him up is something he’s never thought about but it takes him by surprise. It feels like it goes on forever, Lance pumping Walter fuller and fuller and Walter just having to lie there and take it.

Finally when it seems like there’s no more room inside of him, that if he fills anymore then Walter’s going or burst, Lance finally stills. The two of them lie there panting, taking a moment to just bask in the aftermath.

Then Lance pulls back. Walter initially panics because this is it, Lance is pulling away from him and he’s going to realise what they’ve done and regret it. But no, Lance just smirks down at Walter with those dark clouded eyes and Walter doesn’t know if he’s relieved or not.

Lance’s cock slips out of Walter and his cum floods out of Walter like a waterfall, it thickly pools between his thighs on the table and Walter gasps; reeling at the sudden loss of girth. Not that he mourns the loss for long because Lance is using his fingers to push the cum back inside of Walter where it’s leaking out. “Gotta keep it inside, gotta make sure you’re knocked up Walt”

He lies there as Lance fingers his cum back inside of Walter, too exhausted to push away - at least that’s what his brain tries to rationalise, but his hips are still riding those fingers loyally because he’ll do anything for Lance.

When Lance rolls Walter over onto his front and pushes back inside of him, Walter realised they’re going to be here a long time. He shouldn’t be so relieved, but Walter’s too far gone to care.

He loses track of how long Lance uses him, he’s completely soaked; dripping with cum and Walter is lost in the sensation. He’s officially ruined, he doesn’t know how he’ll ever go back to normal after this. Not that Walter imagines he will.

There’s no way he isn’t carrying, every time Lance has came inside of him, even when Walter had thought he’d pulled out to cum on him, Lance would just change position and fuck back into him and breed him with even more cum.

This time they’re against the wall, Lance somehow is holding Walter up like he weighs nothing, he’s got his arms hooked under Walter’s thighs and is pulling him up and down on his cock like he’s nothing more than a toy.

Walter’s trying his best to help as he can but he’s essentially useless so all he can do is cling tight to Lance and ride through it.

“Gonna cum for me Walter?” Lance nips at Walter’s jaw and Walter nods breathlessly. He can’t, he’s been shooting blanks for the past half hour at least but he’s not gonna deny Lance anything. “My perfect baby boy, want me to cum?”

Walter nods his head, dropping it against Lances shoulder, practically drooling as he begs “Oh fuck please Lance” he hardly registers Lance freezing underneath his touch suddenly, all he notices is the way Lance’s pace stutters to a slow and he sobs because no, please he’s so close and Lance is slowing down. “No, no please, I want you to cum” he throws his head back so he can glance up at Lance and with a sharp jolt he realises Lance’s eyes are clearer than they have been for the last few hours, but any shame he’d have felt earlier is completely gone, he just needs to make Lance cum, needs to feel Lance fill him up to the brim like he’d promised. “Please, so close”

He uses what leverage he has to ride Lance’s cock and Lance grips him tighter, cursing under his breath “Fuck Walter”

With a couple more aborted thrusts, Lance cums and Walter loses himself in the feeling of being so full again.

They sink to the floor, Lance apparently not having the strength his post orgasmic state to keep the two of them up anymore. The exhaustion hits Walter like a train now that Lance has finally found himself again and he can’t even move, instead just holding loosely around Lance’s neck as the man pulls back.

“Jesus Christ Walter, what did I do to you?” A large hand brushes through Walter’s sweat slick hair, brushing his knuckles down along his cheek. “You okay?”

“Sore” Walter winces as they shift, softening cock brushing against his overly sensitive walls. “You’re uh, really really big” Lance gapes at Walter wordlessly, clearly taken back by Walter’s words like it isn’t the truth, then he flushes up to the tip of his ears. Clearing his throat loudly, Lance moves back and Walter feels him twitch inside of him. He gasps “Too much!” And squirms away.

“Hey, not my fault shouldn’t be saying shit like that”

“It’s the truth!”

Lance settles Walter’s legs so his feet are bracing the floor “Look, I’m gonna pull out okay?”

Really Walter’s almost dreading it, he’s been stuffed full of Lance for so long that the idea of no longer having the agent inside of him fills him with reluctance, but they’re going to have to separate eventually. So Walter bites his lip and nods, trusting Lance.

Taking a deep breath, Lance leans back and pulls his cock out as gently as he can, the moment he’s out it’s even worse than before. Lance’s cum gushes out of him in thick globs, and Walter can’t help the whimper that escapes him at the feeling of pure emptiness.

Walter doesn’t realise he’s crying until Lance brushes his tears away with a thumb, brow furrowed looking so remorseful that it just makes Walter cry harder. “Walter...”

“Im so sorry Lance” Walter sobs, bringing his hands up to his face to swipes at the tears but it’s pointless, they just keep coming and Walter just keeps crying. “Im so sorry”

“Hey what are you apologising for?”

“Its all my fault” Walter covers his eyes with his arms, unable to even risk looking at that face, god Walter’s pathetic. “You’re gonna hate me now, I can’t lose you”

Whatever Lance is gonna say doesn’t come out because the shutters are opening, finally opening the lab after being on lockdown and there’s people rushing in.

Lance is pulled away from Walter, yelling to whoever’s grabbed him and Walter pulls his arms away to look but he instead encounters Marcy who’s pulling off her jacket to cover Walter’s modesty, well, what’s left of it.

She gives Walter a soft smile, probably trying to soothe him but it doesn’t stop Walter crying. “Let’s get you out of here Beckett”

——————

It’s a blur after that. Walter’s taken to see a doctor and get checked out away from everyone else. The doctor had shot Walter a sympathetic look as she’d looked him over, treating the wounds he’d sustained and giving him space once she rules him a clean bill of health.

He sleeps restlessly, body exhausted and emotions a wreck and when he wakes up in the early hours of the morning - around 3am according to the alarm clock to his right - he’s not alone.

Lance is stood in the doorway, dressed in a clean shirt and slacks, he looks a hell of a lot better than he had suffering from the aphrodisiac, almost like he’s normal. “Hey” Walter offers him a small smile; sitting up in bed and trying to bite back the grimace of pain as he moves on his injuries. Lance still catches it.

“Hey” Lance stands in the doorway still, not coming too close until Walter beckons him into the room, to which Lance reluctantly agrees. He sits himself in the chair to Walter’s right, and Walter notices the dark bruise swelling under his eye and the bandaging wrapped around his hand.

“What happened?”

Lance looks down at his hand and laughs softly “Uh, yeah...Marcy kinda kicked my ass”

Walter can’t help but laugh back, the idea of Marcy taking someone like Lance Sterling down was hilarious “Oh man, I wish I’d seen that”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Eyes got it all if you want a copy” that just makes Walter laugh harder, hard enough that it makes his stomach clench and the pain he feels in his hips worsens and he has to force himself to stop. The laughter dies off into a silence, it’s not uncomfortable per se but it stretches on for a long ass time. Until finally Lance breaks it “Whats the doctor say?”

Right, the doctor.

Walter shrugs “She said I’m okay, she said I didn’t have to get any stitches for the...uh...tearing, which I’m super grateful for I don’t even wanna picture a needle going anywhere near there” Walter shudders, giving Lance a small smile and the agent smiles back shaking his head. Then Walter’s smile fades and he turns his attention to the stray threads on the blanket at his waist “Um...she also said she couldn’t be sure but she’s pretty sure I’m pregnant”

“Oh...” Walter doesn’t look up at Lance, doesn’t need to see the disappointment in his face. “Thats uh, a lot”

“She gave me some medication, said it would reduce the chances of the pregnancy being viable” Walter points to the pills sat in the little plastic cup at the bottom of his bed, untouched despite it being a good few hours since he’d been advised to take them.

“You’ve not taken them yet”

All Walter can do is shrug again, biting the inside of his cheek. This is the hard part “I...I don’t want to”

That silence stretches between them for so long that Walter’s pretty sure he’s going to unravel the whole blanket at some point.

But again it’s Lance who breaks it, he reaches over and holds Walter’s hand gently between his own, taking Walter by surprise who can’t help but meet his gaze. “Walter...what did you mean before, when you said I’d hate you?”

Fuck. He’d forgotten about his little meltdown earlier. Somehow that’s more embarrassing than getting creampied by his partner. “I, god Lance, I’m just so sorry, it was all my fault, you told me not to get near you but I did anyway and I...I...”

“Hey that doesn’t make it your fault!” Lance gets off his chair and sits on the bed, leaning over to grab Walter’s face in his large hands “If anyone’s at fault it’s me”

“You don’t get it, I didn’t just let you, I ENJOYED it, Lance” just like that everything comes flooding out “Even though I knew it was wrong and that I was taking advantage of you I still didn’t stop it because I love you so much and I just wanted a chance to be with you, god I’m so selfish I’m so sorry”

Lance doesn’t say anything, instead he pulls Walter into a tight hug; squeezing Walter in his arms and Walter just sinks into the touch, fighting back even more tears because god he doesn’t want to cry again.

“Im so sorry Walt” Lance comforts, nuzzling against his temple “Jesus we’re both idiots”

“Huh?”

“Having you in my life, man it’s the happiest I’ve been in so long, didn’t even know how much I was missing out till you and Lovey came into my life” he pulls back just enough for Walter to see the small grin on his face, looking so soft and thoroughly embarrassed. “I love you too Walter, more than you’d even know”

He’s not too sure which one of them bridges the gap but Walter is happy to meet Lance for a deep kiss. He grabs at the short cut of Lance’s hair, putting all of these emotions of guilt and love into the kiss. Lance is just as eager, gripping at Walter’s sides and pulling him as close as possible.

Lance pulls back just enough to laugh softly between them, not too far though “God we could’ve been doing this for so long” Walter hums in agreement before pulling Lance back in again, opening up to let Lance map out the inside of his mouth. It’s just getting to the side of too passionate when Lance abruptly pulls away and hisses; putting some space between them to grip his head and Walter notices the heel on his bed. “What the hell woman?!”

“You leave Beckett alone you fucking sadist” Marcy complains, reaching to take her other heel off but Lance jumps out the way before it can connect to his poor skull again. “What? Was fucking his brain out for seven hours straight not enough for you?”

“Hey Marcy” Walter greets, then her words register “Wait what? Seven hours?!”

“Yeah which is why I HAD instructed Lance to leave you the hell alone”

Lance scoffs “Like I was gonna leave my boy by himself after all that”

Marcy moves to grab Lance but Walter cuts in “Im okay! We sorted things out! It’s okay!”

While Marcy looks doubtful, she does stop trying to murder Lance who stays far away from where Marcy is glaring daggers. “Everything okay with the doc?” Walter explains what he’d told Lance, when he mentions about the medication and the aftermath of what had happened, Marcy shoots Lance another sharp look. “Well, as long as you’re sure...god I don’t think the world can deal with another Sterling in it”

Somehow Walter thinks that maybe she’s right, the worlds not ready for another Sterling in the world, but watching Lance’s face soften at the idea of it, Walter thinks that sure the world may not be ready, but he’s hopeful that they are.


End file.
